Más de lo que ves
by Tavata
Summary: Al planeta Tierra caen con regularidad meteoritos de diversos tamaños, y solo de más grandes logran captar la atención de los medios; como lo fue el que se reporto en los medios durante la tercera semana de ese mes… eso nos dijeron...
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo uno. Esto no puede ser verdad.

Febrero de 2008

Al planeta Tierra caen con regularidad meteoritos de diversos tamaños, y solo los más grandes logran captar la atención de los medios; como lo fue el que se reporto en los medios durante la tercera semana de ese mes… eso dijeron al público.

………………..

Había pedido durante más de año y medio una motocicleta a su padre, todas sus amigas tenían una, y bueno, estar en la escuela preparatoria y no tener una o un auto era ser la burla de los demás. En este mundo cruel si quieres ser popular, debes estar a la moda, al menos eso le decían las chicas populares. Pero con un padre tacaño no hay muchas posibilidades…

……………….

El reloj despertador sonó con la música de Coldplay era al menos reconfortante saber que puedes despertar con Clocks en lugar de que pongan el odioso sonido del gallito ese…

Se desperezó y estiró bostezando, odiaba levantarse temprano para la escuela; no era su fuerte, en realidad era un tanto mala para el álgebra y la química mientras que en artes y letras se defendía.

Después de un baño y poner un cd en el stereo supo que el día empezaría muy bien¿Por qué? Porque su camiseta morada estaba limpia, su madre la había lavado, sus jeans estaban limpios y sus convers rosas impecables. Le gustaba cuidar de su imagen, si quieres ser una chica popular, debes estar al día.

La verdad aun estaba en un período de prueba por parte de las chicas populares, sino lograba encajar, la botarían y eso no era algo que una chica de preparatoria pudiera soportar…

……………..

Estaba a punto de bajar a desayunar cuando se asomo por la ventana, y ahí estaba; una preciosa motocicleta de color morado. Por Dios, como amaba el morado ¿era posible? Tanto ruego y por fin…¡Oh si, su padre le había comprado la motocicleta!

Bajo corriendo las escaleras.

Su padre y su madre ya estaban desayunando y su padre ya tenía su acostumbrada taza de café humeante.

La chica ya no desayuno, le dio un beso enorme a su padre en la mejilla.

¡Te adoro¿puedes perdonarme por decirte tacaño ayer¡Oh, eres el mejor padre de todo el mundo!¡ Gracias por la moto!- dijo antes de salir corriendo.

Sus padres se miraron confundidos.

Richard –dijo su esposa- ¿compraste una moto?

Tú sabes que no Cecile- dijo él- debe estar inventando otra de sus locas ideas para que se la compremos.

Su madre se asomo por la ventana de la cocina.

Tu hija se esta yendo en una motocicleta-dijo señalando a la joven

¿Qué?- dijo el padre levantándose y derramando el café- ¡Sabine, vuelve aquí jovencita!- pero la chica no le escucho- Juro que no le compre nada.

Ajá- fue lo único que dijo su esposa- siempre le compras todo lo que te pide…

……………………

En la preparatoria se estaciono junto a otras motocicletas, unas bellezas, pero ninguna como la de ella, estaba muy contenta…

Mua- le dio un beso a la moto- ahora voy a clases, tú te quedas aquí y cuando salga, vamos a dar una vuelta ¡Oh, como te quiero! –dijo abrazándola.

Los chicos que pasaron en ese momento pensaron que estaba loca.

…………………

Cuando sabes que al final de clases te espera algo extraordinario, el tiempo se va tan rápido que no puedes creerlo, eso le paso ese día.

Sabine Neeson- dijo el profesor de cálculo- ¿puede pasar a resolver la integral triple?

Obviamente ella no tenía ni idea, siempre era pésima para matemáticas, odiaba las matemáticas y el odio era mutuo.

Paso al frente y como siempre solo veía la tiza y el pizarrón, la tiza y el pizarrón, escuchaba la burla de sus compañeros y la mirada penetrante del profesor confirmando que no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Gracias a Dios, en ese momento sonó la chicharra y todos salieron disparados, fin de semana, los alumnos te alaban.

…………………..

Bien, ahora con una motocicleta estaba claro que sería considerada para ser una de las chicas populares, fue a verlas; pero, ellas se inventaron el pretexto que ese fin de semana tendrían que pensarlo y el lunes le dirían.

No importaba, ya tenía su moto, eso era lo único importante.

En uno de los corredores se topo con Sam Witwicky, ja, ese chico había escalado en popularidad por su camaro y por Micaela, Sabine, solo lo trataba por estar juntos en clase de historia; jiji, aun recordaba como le intento vender uno anteojos rotos¿para que iba ella a querer basura?

………………….

Se paseo por la plaza y recorriendo las calles de la ciudad con su motocicleta, una belleza; más de un chico la chuleo je, oh si, ahora si, que había cambiado su suerte.

No podía imaginar cuanto…

……………….

Esa noche no dejaba de contemplar su moto desde la ventana, se sentía tan feliz de tenerla, que no podía esperar a disfrutarla todo el fin de semana.

Se acostó en la cama y estaba a punto de irse a dormir, cuando escuchó como la ponían en marcha… corriendo se asomó por la ventana para ver que su moto ¡había desaparecido!

Gritó y vio como se alejaba por la calle.

No lo pensó ni dos veces, bajo corriendo en camisón como estaba por las escaleras, abrió la puerta y salió a buscarla.

…………….

Llego al final de la calle y la motocicleta no estaba, jo, solo un día le había durado la felicidad.

Estaba a punto de llorar, cuando junto a ella se detuvo la motocicleta ¡no estaba siendo manejada por nadie!

Ella no tuvo ni tiempo de protestar o de gritar, fue como si algo le dijera que tenía que subirse, apenas hacerlo la moto arranco quemando llanta.

Ella se aferro girando para ver atrás de ella. ¡Una patrulla de policía les seguía!

Genial- pensó- ahora dirán que la robe.

…………………

La motocicleta seguía avanzando esquivando a los automovilistas y tratando de ganar terreno entre ella y la patrulla.

Extraño debió ser para los que pasaban por las calles esa noche encontrar una persecución entre una patrulla y una chica en camisón.

…………………

Llegaron a la zona de puentes y debajo de una, la moto tiro a la chica, la patrulla estaba prácticamente frente a ellas.

Ella gritó, tenía miedo ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Para su asombro y terror la motocicleta se transformo, si como lo leen, se transformo en un robot; un robot gigante, de color morado. Que se puso en defensa frente a la patrulla, todo esto frente a la pobre Sabine que estaba en camisón.

La patrulla hizo lo mismo y se transformo en un robot atemorizante de color negro.

¡Esto no puede ser verdad!- grito Sabine mientras los dos robots se enfrascaban en una lucha.

La diferencia de tamaños era considerable, además la moto se veía más frágil que esa patrulla.

Jo, -pensó la chica- ¿Por qué no pude pedir solamente una bicicleta con canastilla como otras chicas?

Mientras ella trataba de cubrirse con algo y evitar los golpes de esos dos monstruos, éstos se daban con todas sus fuerzas… y pese al peligro, Sabine no se alejaba de su motocicleta, al fin y al cabo era suya ¿no?

Continuara…

………………………

Ok, necesito que se ubiquen en la película Transformers the movie, 2007. Y que me permitan conservar a ciertos personajes que en dicho film fueron eliminados. Bien, creo que de momento son las únicas consideraciones a tomar en cuenta.

Agradeceré sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias.

Gracias por su tiempo.

Tavata


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo dos. ¿Quién eres?

Sabine se había arrinconado entre unos contenedores de basura, podía escuchar los golpes que esos dos monstruos se estaban propinando, se abrazo a si misma pidiendo mentalmente a Dios que eso no fuera más que un mal sueño, que cuando abriera de nuevo los ojos estaría durmiendo en su cama, esperando que llegara la hora de levantarse y bajar a desayunar unos esponjosos hotcakes… abrió los ojos y para su propio horror se dio cuenta que estaba entre esos malolientes contenedores de basura y los robots gigantes seguían golpeándose.

De pronto se hizo el silencio, y ella se atrevió a asomar la cabeza, no podía creerlo.

La patrulla tenía contra el piso a la motocicleta y ésta parecía estuviera inconsciente, la patrulla saco de pronto algo con unas púas, algo que la pobre chica no sabía que era, pero que por las intenciones de esa cosa pensaba clavarlas en el otro robot caído.

Sabine no supo bien que hizo, solo se escuchó a si misma gritando y llamando la atención del robot, del interior de éste salió un robot más pequeño que se lanzo contra la chica. Con esa distracción, la moto de pronto encendió los ojos, y se puso de pie de un salto, dándole un tremendo codazo a la patrulla la cual perdió el equilibrio, la moto se apresuró para tomar entre sus manos la cara de ese robot negro y propinarle un rodillazo en pleno rostro que lo hizo quedar temporalmente nockeado.

Al ver que el pequeño robot se acercaba velozmente a la chica, el robot morado se apresuro a todo correr hacia donde estaba ella y de un manotazo lanzó al pequeño robot contra los contenedores que la chica ocupara antes, Sabine no podía creer nada de lo que le estaba pasando sin que pudiera oponer resistencia, el robot de color morado la tomó en una mano y se lanzo a todo correr hacia el pilar del puente.

Con una agilidad sorprendente comenzó a escalar por el puente, Sabine estaba aterrada, no soportaba las alturas pero se aferro a la mano del robot con miedo de que éste lo dejara caer a esa altura.

El robot de color negro encendió los ojos, y se dio cuenta como su contrincante había escapado, dio una especie de gruñido y transformándose en patrulla una vez más desapareció en la noche.

El robot morado dejo a Sabine en el piso cuando llego a la parte alta del puente, una suerte que no pasaran en ese momento los vehículos o los hubieran visto.

Se transformo en motocicleta y Sabine vio como tenía un horrible corte a todo lo largo.

La chica pensó en alejarse corriendo y pedir ayuda, pero si había estado con ese robot todo el enfrentamiento, no lo iba a dejar ahora que estaban fuera de peligro.

Se dio cuenta de que su camisón no era lo más apropiado para estar fuera de noche y se sonrojo de pena, dio un suspiro de frustración y subió en la moto, ésta se veía había sufrido daño por que no avanzaba tan rápido como antes…

…………………….

Serían casi media noche cuando llegaron a su casa, Sabine esperaba el regaño desde que vio su calle y éste no se hizo esperar, sus padres estaban en bata de dormir esperándola en la entrada.

……………………..

¡Como pudiste hacerlo!- dijo su padre con un grito.

Sabine estaba sentada en el sillón individual con la vista en el suelo y jugueteando con sus dedos nerviosamente.

Llamamos a la policía, no sabíamos donde estabas, ya habíamos llamado hasta a la morgue- dijo su padre.

Querido estas exagerando- dijo su madre- solamente hablamos a la policía reportando la desaparición de nuestra niña.

Su madre siempre era más comprensiva, era una suerte tenerla, era su mejor amiga.

Bien, yo creo que solamente con un mes y medio castigada estará bien- dijo su madre con una sonrisa- me voy a dormir.

¿Dejaras todo así?- preguntó su padre suplicando no lo dejara en esa situación con la chica.

Tú eres su padre, tú eres el que debe castigarla- dijo su madre subiendo las escaleras dejándolos solos.

Bien, en ese caso- dijo su padre cuando su esposa ya no estaba.

Por favor- dijo Sabine con ojos de cachorro- prometo portarme bien, por favor, no me castigues este fin de semana, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor…

Castigada a partir del lunes- dijo su padre- de la escuela a la casa y de la casa a la escuela, no idas al mall, no idas al cine, no compras, no revistas, no comics, no confiterías, no golosinas, no idas a las hamburguesas, no ideas con los chicos, nada de diversión.

Sabine afirmó con la cabeza, sabía que el lunes su padre habría olvidado lo del castigo.

Y respecto a esa motocicleta- dijo su padre.

Sabine se puso blanca.

Solamente la usaras con casco y cerca de la casa, no quiero que solo porque tu madre la compró- al parecer uno y otro de sus padres creían que habían comprado la motocicleta- tienes permiso, aun eres muy joven, señorita.

Sabine escuchó otra hora más de "en mis días…" y después pudo irse a dormir, aunque muy lejos de soñar con sus artistas de cine favoritos o con sus sueños platónicos con cantantes; solo pensó en su motocicleta.

……………………..

El sábado por la mañana se levanto, no para ver caricaturas sino para ir al garaje donde estaba la motocicleta; parecía una moto normal, común y corriente, no el robot gigante que la había llevado lejos la noche pasada.

Sé que puedes moverte-le dijo a la moto.

La chica no se veía con autoridad para hablarle a un robot, es más con el camisón que traía puesto, más parecía una broma.

¡Vamos no fingas!- le gritó- ¿Quién eres¿Qué te propones¿Por qué a mi¿Por qué no pudiste ser solo una moto normal?

Nada contesto, solamente un pajarillo canto en una de las ramas del patio.

Vamos, mis padres no te verán ¡hablame!- le grito a la moto.

Una vez más la nada.

¡Debi haber dejado que esa patrulla te aplastara!- le grito molesta, saliendo azotando la puerta del garaje.

La moto no respondió solamente encendió las luces para volver a apagarlas al momento.

……………………..

Sabine, vamos de compras- dijo su madre- regresamos en dos horas.

Tarden lo que quieran-dijo la chica molesta mientras veía en el canal de cable las caricaturas matutinas aun con camisón- no pienso salir.

Debes estar enferma ¿tú no salir en sábado?- dijo su padre antes de cerrar la puerta.

Sabine suspiro cuando la camioneta de su padre dejo de escucharse.

Estúpida motocicleta- dijo la chica cambiando el canal.

"Y ese es el reporte- dijo el comentarista del noticiero- el meteorito causo daños… pero los investigadores no han encontrado su rastro. Un ejemplo más de pillaje por parte del mercado negro…"

Sabine cambió de nuevo el canal y mientras el canal de los aerobics daba su rutina, ella se levanto y fue a la cocina.

…………………

Bebió del jugo de naranja sin servirse en un vaso, directo de la botella y limpiándose con la manga del camisón dio un profundo suspiro de satisfacción, cerró de golpe la puerta del refrigerador y cuando paso frente a la ventana de la cocina, la que daba sobre el fregadero lo vio, era una vez más el robot morado, la moto, bueno esa cosa.

La chica no pudo evitarlo y gritó por la impresión cayendo de espaldas hasta el desayunador.

¡No me hagas nada!- gritó implorando con las manos- solo jugaba, puedes hacer lo que quieras, es más ya no quiero una moto, no, no, no…

De pronto lo vio, en esos ojos, ese robot transmitía tanto solamente con el brillo de esos ojos, parecía que quería decir algo.

Regresa al garaje- dijo Sabine- me cambio y estoy contigo.

…………………..

La puerta del garaje se abrió y Sabine estaba vestida con un pants de color lila.

El robot estaba sentado contra la pared, tenía ese rasguño horrible de la noche anterior, seguía mirando a la chica con esos ojos tan brillantes.

Sé que te grite y estuvo mal- dijo Sabine- me disculpo…

El robot intento moverse pero no lo logró. 

Estas lastimado- dijo la chica- diablos, y yo ni idea de cómo cambiar una llanta- suspiro- ¿llamo a un mecánico?

El robot la miro con esos brillantes ojos.

No entiendes nada de lo que digo ¿verdad?- dijo Sabine suspirando.

Autobots…- dijo de pronto el robot, y la chica no pudo evitar gritar por la sorpresa.

¡Hablas!- gritó señalándolo para al momento sentirse como una verdadera tonta- ¿a quien?

Autobots… debo… encontrarlos- dijo 

Y en ese momento Sabine se dio cuenta, era una voz de chica, no de chico. ¡Su robot era un ella, no un él!

¿Quién eres?- le preguntó Sabine colocándose a la altura del robot, aunque tuvo que ponerse de puntillas.

Un autobot…- dijo la motocicleta

Esa sencilla respuesta, no le dijo nada a la pobre de Sabine.

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo tres. Muse Violet

¿Autobot?- volvió a repetir Sabine- ¿la cosa que nos ataco anoche?

La moto negó con la cabeza, se veía cansada.

Ese es un decepticon- dijo sin levantar la vista.

Ahhhhh, no, no entiendo- dijo Sabine negando a su vez- pero creo que puedes explicármelo je, me asustaste; pero es bueno saber que tengo mi propio robot gigante, jiji- la cara de la moto le indicó que eso no era gracioso- esta bien, esta bien, ya entendí.

Autobots, debo encontrarlos- repitió la moto recargándose en la pared.

Ok, yo te ayudo ¿dónde empezamos a buscar?- preguntó Sabine sentándose junto a ella.

No lo sé- dijo la moto- la transmisión se cortó antes de indicar el punto de encuentro.

Mmmmh¿Qué te parece si buscamos en internet?-sugirió Sabine.

La red global fue revisada, no ha dado información al respecto- dijo la robot- debo encontrar a los autobots.

¿Por qué tanta urgencia por encontrarlos?- preguntó Sabine recargándose en la robot.

Porque él piensa regresar- dijo la robot poniéndose pesadamente en pie, pero encorvándose un poco para no chocar con el techo- debo encontrar a los autobots.

Ey, espera, no puedes ni moverte ¿cómo piensas encontrarlos?- preguntó Sabine siguiendo a la robot.

Como deba hacerlo- dijo el robot abriendo la puerta.

Yo te acompaño- dijo Sabine- pero cambia a motocicleta, porque si alguien te ve, yo no quiero que me pregunten.

La moto acepto.

Esta bien, sube, - dijo en forma de moto

………………….

Y ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó Sabine mientras esperaban la luz verde en un semáforo.

Muse violet- contesto la moto.

¿Eh¡Oye, pensé que tendrías un nombre extraño, extraterrestre!- dijo Sabine cuando la luz cambio.

La motocicleta rió por lo bajo.

Perdóname, prefieres que tenga un número de serie, o algo por el estilo- dijo con una risilla.

Ah, y de donde sacaste ese nombre- preguntó otra vez la chica.

Ah, de la red global, tienen muchos idiomas ¿sabes? Me gusto ese al que llaman francés- dijo la moto- suena elegante.

Y elegiste Musa Morada ¿no tienes estilo, sabes?- dijo Sabine.

¿Qué tiene de malo? Me gusta este color, ha sido mi color desde el inicio, es más tú no habías nacido cuando yo ya tenía este color- dijo la motocicleta.

Genial, ahora una motocicleta extraterrestre va a darme sermones- dijo Sabine de pronto.

Y bien¿me ayudaras a encontrar a los autobots o solamente me utilizaras para ir de compras?- pregunto Muse.

Oye, eso es un golpe bajo, además cállate que bien, que te veían las Kawasaki que nos topamos ayer- dijo Sabine.

Esos medios de transporte humano aunque estilizados no son autobots, no tienen conciencia, no saben que existo… pero, si se veían muy lindos- dijo la motocicleta.

Je, al menos nos entendemos- se rió Sabine- si, el chico rubio que la conducía era muy lindo.

No me atraen los humanos- dijo la moto y de pronto se freno escondiéndose entre dos camiones de mudanzas estacionados- silencio.

Sabine contuvo la respiración, la patrulla de policía de la noche anterior estaba merodeando por ahí.

¿Qué es lo que quiere?- preguntó Sabine.

Encontrarme- contestó Muse cuando estuvieron fuera de peligro- no sé como, se dio cuenta de donde me estrelle y me ha estado cazando.

¡Tú eres el meteorito! – dijo de pronto Sabine.

No eres una chica tan tonta, para pensar solo en chicos y en popularidad- dijo Muse recibiendo un golpe por parte de Sabine- auch, esta bien, esta bien, si, yo soy el meteorito; recibí el mensaje de Optimus Prime y me enteré de que él planeaba regresar a la Tierra. Tenía que avisar a los autobots, pero cuando choqué Barricade ya me estaba esperando huí y tome una forma alterna, pero no ha dejado de perseguirme, cuando me encontraste me estaba escondiendo en tu jardín.

Y yo que pensé que solamente te faltaba un moño para ser perfecta- dijo Sabine fingiéndose dolida.

Soy perfecta, bueno, no, no mucho- dijo Muse- de cualquier forma debo advertir a los autobots.

En ese caso empecemos a buscar- dijo Sabine bajando de la moto.

¿Qué estas haciendo?- preguntó la moto.

Solo obsérvame- dijo la chica.

Se acerco a una camioneta lobo que estaba estacionada.

Disculpa¿eres un autobot? – le preguntó pero obviamente la camioneta no contesto.

Siguió con un pointer y nada, lo mismo paso con una camioneta aztec, con un lupo, con un transam, con un jeta, con un bora, y un sinfín de autos estacionados.

Esos no son autobots- dijo Muse.

Sabes¡pudiste haberlo dicho al segundo Volkswagen!- gritó Sabine.

En ese momento paso un niño en bicicleta y se le hizo muy extraño ver a una chica que se peleaba con su motocicleta y la motocicleta prendía y apagaba las luces, pero no paso a más.

………………………

Puedo detectarlos- dijo Muse después de que Sabine dejara de hacerse la victima- en tu escuela había uno, pero antes de que pudiera darme cuenta de que modo alterno tomó, tú me hiciste llevarte a ese mall.

Ohh, discúlpame si me preocupa más mi maquillaje que tú misión intergaláctica- dijo Sabine molesta.

Pues deberías pensar más en otras cosas y no en vanalidades- dijo Muse.

Sabes qué, no empecemos a pelear, o te tiro la gasolina- dijo Sabine apuntando con su dedo.

No uso gasolina, sino te has dado cuenta ¿crees que avanzaría cargando tus cosas sin tenerla¡nunca llenaste el tanque!- dijo Muse.

Oh, pero puedo vaciarlo- dijo Sabine acercándose con una mirada psicópata.

Alejate, no, alejate, no,- decía la motocicleta retrocediendo- además tus manos están frías, no, alejate, no me hagas transformarme.

Sabine estaba muy cerca, cuando Muse se puso alerta.

Un autobot- dijo y si no hubiera sido una motocicleta hubiera saltado de alegría- rápido sube…

Sabine apenas y tuvo tiempo de subir cuando la moto arranco

Oye, tranquila- dijo ella aferrándose.

No, no puedo perderlo, es un autobot, lo sé; aunque no entiendo porque no me detecto, oh si, ya sé, la herida, si no me hubiera encontrado con Barricade esto estaría más fácil- dijo la moto esquivando a un smart.

Si quieres me bajo- dijo Sabine quien rogaba a Dios no se estamparan en el siguiente alto.

No, me harías perder tiempo- dijo la moto para recibir otro zape por parte de la chica- para sentirte la señorita popularidad eres muy agresiva.

Y tú muy bocona para ser un ser extraterrestre- dijo Sabine.

Oh, allá va- dijo Muse aumentando la velocidad.

Frente a ellas, a no mucha distancia, un exquisito Pontiac solstice iba a buena velocidad. 

Uy, me hubiera tocado uno de esos- dijo Sabine.

¿Quieres morir, verdad?- dijo Muse.

Esta bien, esta bien, no dije nada… sensible- dijo Sabine 

No estaban a mucho de darle alcance, cuando para su horror, la sirena de la patrulla se escuchó a sus espaldas.

Oh no, Barricade- dijo Muse y había cierto temor en su voz- no otra vez.

No otra vez- lloriqueo Sabine.

Al menos no estas en camisón- dijo Muse- eso sí daba pena, jijiji

Basta, o salto y te dejo con ese monstruo- dijo Sabine.

Ok, ya entendí- dijo Muse- ahora sujétate, tenemos que salir de esta…

Continuara…

………………………

Bien, una vez más agradezco a los que visitan esta historia; Arken Elf, Dantasia, Shadir, saQhra, y todos aquellos que nos lean.

Bueno, mmh, aclaraciones, mmh, nopo, no era ni Elita, ni Arcee, uno porque ellas ya tienen sus propios problemas como para pelearse con Sabine, y dos porque los colores no eran los de ninguna de ellas jijiji, aclaro que Muse es completamente morada, bueno, tiene detallitos y más con el "gusto a la moda" de Sabine, pero bueno, eso se verá más adelante.

No aseguro nada, pero, mmmh, detective, usted siempre me descubre jijij, chip alguien, un decepticon importante y –poderoso- regresa; pero, no , Megatron se queda hundido en el mar, no puedo controlarlo lo bastante como para que no destruya toda la costa del Pacifico, jijii.

Ah, y gracias por aceptar que algunos personajes que no llegaron al final de la película salgan aquí, solamente es una pequeña libertad de escritor, gracias por su comprensión.

Estoy abierta a todas sus críticas, sugerencias, comentarios, saludos, y mmh, no creo que aquí haya atentados bomba o pedidos de mi cabeza en bandeja de plata, así que las dejo descansar y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Tavata :P


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo cuatro. Reporte urgente

¿Por qué no te transformas?- sugirió Sabine mientras esquivaban a un camión repartidor.

¿Te has puesto a pensar lo que harían los humanos si vieran a un robot gigante a plena luz del día?- preguntó la motocicleta pasando muy cerca de un autobús.

¿Pedirle un autógrafo?- dijo inocentemente la chica, la moto dio un salto indicando que se dejara de tonterías- esta bien, fue una mala idea. Es solo que ¡una patrulla nos esta persiguiendo y no hay como escaparse de ella!

Ay porque a mi- dijo Muse- de todos los humanos, tuvo que tocarme uno histérico.

No soy histérica solamente- de pronto sonó el celular de la chica- esto si me pone histérica. Bueno- contestó- no papá, como crees, no, no estoy en… ¿si? Ah por mi tarden lo que quieran, si, no, no estoy en la moto, solamente es el sonido del teatro en casa jiji, me encanta ver máxima velocidad ya sabes Keanu Reaves, jijiji, uy, tengo que colgar, jiji, es la parte de cuando saltan el puente.

¿Le mentiste a tus creadores?- preguntó Muse.

No, no mentí, solo conté la parte de la verdad que me convenia, y… ¡Argh¡Puente!- gritó Sabine señalando.

Esa es la idea- dijo Muse aumentando la velocidad.

¡Saltar de un puente!- dijo aterrada Sabine.

No, solo distraer a Barricade- dijo Muse sin importarle los ruegos de Sabine.

……………….

Barricade perseguía a esa motocicleta y a la humana, no se le escaparían de nuevo, Freenzy también estaba ansioso –como siempre- por ver a Barricade en acción; llegaron a uno de esos puentes humanos, cuando lo vieron ¡esa motocicleta se lanzó al vacío! Rápido como solo él era capaz Barricade se colocó a una orilla del puente, nada, no había rastros de la motocicleta ¿acaso ese autobot, tenía habilidades que él no conocía? Freenzy bajo para ver mejor y nada, no había ni rastros de ese autobot o de su humana.

Se retiraron del lugar, una vez más con las manos vacías.

……………

No hables- dijo Muse aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas a la estructura del puente, cubriéndose en la sombra de que el ayudante de Barricade no las encontrara.

Sabine estaba abrazada al cuello de su motocicleta suplicando al cielo no se cayeran y no viera abajo, mal momento para admitir que temía a las alturas.

Listo, ya no hay peligro- dijo Muse comenzando a descender- el problema es que perdimos al autobot. Nunca los voy a encontrar.

Ay no seas tan pesimista- dijo Sabine más tranquila cuando estuvieron de nuevo en el suelo- verás que los encontraremos, aunque tenga que preguntarle a ese camión de rescate.

Dijo señalando un camión de rescate con la sirena encendida.

Mmmh, que gracioso, no sabía que el emblema de los servicios de emergencia tuvieran tu mismo escudo- dijo distraídamente la chica mientras el camión se alejaba.

¡Ese es el emblema autobot!- dijo Muse transformándose- sube o te dejo.

Eso quiere decir, que no vamos a regresar todavía ¿verdad?- dijo Sabine subiendo resignada

Si quieres puedes regresar a tu casa, yo tengo que avisarles a los autobots- dijo Muse arrancando.

Por eso digo, que no hare tarea este fin de semana solo por ayudarte en tu misión interplanetaria- dijo Sabine una vez más iniciando la marcha.

……………….

Seguir a ese autobot fue más difícil que toparse con el Pontiac, parecía que llevaba más prisa que ningún otro camión que Sabine hubiera visto, y no muy lejos estaba la razón, un incendio.

Sabine y Muse se pusieron a cierta distancia donde no resultaran lastimadas.

No lo entiendo- dijo Muse- ¿Por qué esta solo?

Porque sino tiene que invitar la comida- dijo Sabine recurriendo a un chiste rápido.

No, no me refiero a eso- dijo Muse- son un equipo y están solos, primero el Pontiac, ahora el camión de rescate, todos están solos ¿dónde esta el equipo¿Dónde esta nuestro líder?

¿Tu líder¿estas buscando a tu novio?- dijo Sabine dándole un codazo cómplice a Muse.

No seas irreverente- dijo molesta Muse- Lord Optimus Prime, líder de los autobots, el justo; estás hablando del más valiente, del que logró detener a lord Megatron; no de un cualquiera.

Por eso digo, que tu jefe, es valiente- dijo Sabine- oye, ya se va

Como cabía de esperar una vez que el incendio fue controlado y no se necesito de los servicios de emergencia el autobot se retiró.

No, no otra vez, debemos encontrarlos- dijo Muse- vamos Sabine, sube rápido.

Para ti es fácil decirlo- dijo la chica.

……………………

Ya era casi la una de la tarde y solamente los autobots no aparecían. Tuvieron mala suerte al perder al camión de rescate en algún punto de los suburbios.

Nada, todo esta perdido- dijo Muse cuando Sabine insistió en que tenía que bajar de la moto.

No te rindas, verás, solamente di "Alguno de ustedes conoce un autobot" y verás que contestan- dijo Sabine frotándose el atractivo después de pasar tanto tiempo sentada.

De pronto lo vieron, como si Dios les hubiera mandado una señal; el camaro amarillo de Sam, con Sam y Micaela y con el radio a todo volumen.

Se detuvieron muy cerca de donde ellas estaban.

Hola Sam, hola Micaela- saludo Sabine casualmente, esperaba no la hubieran visto pelear como siempre con la moto.

Hola- saludo Sam bajando del auto, Micaela lo siguió y se metieron en la tienda que había en esa calle.

Wow, a eso le llamo suerte, Sam era un don nadie y ahora tiene a Micaela- dijo Sabine distraídamente.

Sabine, Sabine- la llamo en voz baja Muse- ese camaro es un autobot.

¿Qué¿estas segura? Si vuelvo a hablar con un chevrolet y no es… vas a tener azúcar en el tanque, estas advertida- dijo Sabine haciéndose la valiente y caminando hacia el camaro, se puso de frente a éste mirando a derecha e izquierda- mmh, disculpa ¿eres un autobot?

Sabine, que tonta eres- dijo Muse por lo bajo y de haber podido la moto se hubiera sonrojado.

Es que mi amiga- dijo la chica señalando a la moto- esta buscando a unos amigos suyos; y bueno, je, pensamos que eras un autobot, porque eres grande, estilizado, llamativo, poderoso, genial, extraordinario.

¿Qué le haces a mi auto? –preguntó Sam saliendo con varias bolsas de papel

Sabine se sintió como una tonta susurrándole en puntillas infinidad de tonterías a un camaro desconocido.

¿Hablaba con él?- dijo Sabine con una sonrisa inocente, la que ocupaba para fingir demencia.

Y ¿Qué le decías al auto?-dijo Micaela.

Que si era un autobot- dijo Sabine sobándose la cabeza fingiendo aun más demencia.

Sam y Micaela se vieron mutuamente antes de mirar con rostros serios a Sabine, obviamente entendían de lo que hablaba la chica.

Que sabes de los autobots- preguntó Sam y se cayo una lata de comida para perros de la bolsa que tenía en las manos.

Oh no mucho- dijo Sabine- solamente que esa moto-dijo señalando a Muse quien de haber podido se hubiera escondido tras un buzón- es uno de ellos y esta buscando desesperadamente a sus amigos, ah y que ¡una patrulla monstruo nos ha perseguido!

Creo que no esta jugando Sam- dijo Micaela recogiendo la lata

Esta bien, pero si es una broma de mal gusto- dijo Sam acusando con su dedo.

Vamos Witcooky- dijo Sabine

Es Witwicky- corrigió Sam

Como sea- dijo Sabine- ah sí estamos buscando a su líder mmh, se me olvido como se llama pero era importante.

Sam y Micaela se miraron una vez más.

Esta bien, síguenos y nada de trucos- dijo Sam

No te preocupes nuestro equipo de espionaje lo dejamos en casa- dijo Sabine.

………………..

¡Que torpe eres!- dijo Muse cuando seguían al camaro

Oye, tú no quisiste hablar con ellos, así que deberías agradecérmelo- dijo Muse.

Siguieron a Sam y a Micaela hasta la casa del chico, donde entrando por la parte trasera dieron en su jardín, Muse esperaba que el camaro guardara su apariencia, pero para su asombro se transformó y no en cualquiera sino en el mismo Bumblebee, el héroe que había sacrificado su voz por lanzar la Chispa Suprema por orden de Optimus Prime al espacio para que Lord Megatron no lo encontrara, vaya, estaba frente a un héroe de guerra.

Y bien- dijo Sam- Bumblebee ya se presentó ¿Quién es tu amigo?

Muse se transformó, era más pequeña que Bumblebee, y su color morado estaba sucio por lo que tuvieron que pasar ella y su humana, pero no importando la apariencia se puso en firmes frente al héroe de guerra.

Señor, Bumblebee, señor- dijo Muse.

Bumblebee usaba como costumbre el radio para comunicarse, pero ahora hablo con esa voz que arreglara Ratchet.

Purple Eraser- dijo el camaro- no sabía que estabas en este planeta.

¿Purple Eraser?- dijo Sabine- pensé que era Muse Violet.

Oye, suena mejor mi nombre, señor, cambié el nombre al llegar a este planeta, señor- dijo Muse.

Esta bien¿Qué te trae por aquí?- dijo Bumblebee.

Un mensaje urgente, señor. ¡Él va a regresar a la Tierra¡los emisarios de Unicron se han reunido!- dijo en un gritó Muse.

¿Quién? –preguntó Sam sin entender.

Starscream- dijo serio Bumblebee como pocas veces lo habían visto- Starscream y los seekers.

Tenemos que alertar a Optimus Prime, señor- dijo Muse.

Ese será un problema- dijo Bumblebee- no hemos tenido contacto ni con Optimus Prime ni con los demás en casi seis meses humanos.

Muse se sorprendió al escucharlo.

Eso explica porque no los he visto como un equipo- dijo la motocicleta- pero, nosotras vimos, a un Pontiac solstice, creo que era un autobot, y aun camión de rescate, señor.

Jazz y Ratchet-dijo Bumblebee- si, creo que tienen razón, pero no tenemos noticias de Optimus Prime ni de Ironhide en todo este tiempo, y Jazz y Ratchet han evitado contacto.

En ese caso, debemos encontrarles, señor- dijo Muse- antes de que los emisarios de Unicron lleguen a este planeta…

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo cinco. Jazz

¿Por qué cambiar tu nombre? – preguntó Sabine cuando seguían al camaro de Sam.

Porque ahora suena mejor- dijo Muse.

Pero cambiar tu nombre- seguía sin comprender la chica.

Ah, esta bien¿quieres la historia? La vas a tener- dijo Muse- mi nombre en Cybertron era Purple Eraser, soy parte de los Erasers; -antes de que Sabine preguntara- los Erasers se encargan de exterminar blancos potenciales, el único problema es que yo no quería ser uno de ellos, yo quería algo más tranquilo… algo que no costara tanto sacrificio.

¿sacrificio?- preguntó la chica cuando les tocó la luz roja.

Uno de los blancos fue Starscream,- Muse dio una especie de risilla triste- no es fácil atacar a un seeker, nadie puede, nadie; los Erasers formábamos un grupo, una familia, todo el grupo fue destruido por ese emisario de Unicron, yo… yo no tuve valor de morir ese ciclo con ellos, yo… yo escape.

¿los abandonaste?- volvió a cuestionar la chica.

NO, pelee ese ciclo junto con mi familia, pero cuando vi que todo estaba perdido, en lugar de esperar una muerte en el campo de batalla hui, me escondí como una cobarde y no regresé a Cybertron…- dijo Muse- cuando escuché que en este planeta nos esperaban pensé que podía volver a comenzar… fue cuando me topé con los emisarios de Unicron, una vez más, al escuchar sus planes sabía que era mi oportunidad de corregir errores… de regresar.

Wow, no lo sabía, nunca lo hubiera imaginado- dijo Sabine- y yo que pensaba que lo más importante era estar con los chicos populares; si algo así le pasara a mi familia no sé que haría, tal vez lo mismo que tú… huir.

No soy el mejor ejemplo- dijo Muse- además, estoy segura, ahora que encontremos a Lord Optimus Prime, mi suerte cambiara.

Eso quiere decir que cuando los encuentres¿te quedarás con ellos?- preguntó Sabine sin querer saber la respuesta.

Aun no lo decido- dijo Muse- digo, eres agradable cuando no estas de histérica, pero si los autobots me aceptan en su equipo elite, esa seria mi oportunidad.

Si, eso también suena bien- volvió a repetir la chica no muy convencida.

………………………

Recorrían las calles intentando encontrar a alguno de sus amigos, no era el mejor plan que tenían pero al menos estar en movimiento los hacía sentir que podrían encontrarlos. Muse seguía cuestionándose porque esos guerreros de elite, paladines de la justicia ahora estaban solos, era como si fuera inconcebible para su procesador.

Cuando habían visto al Pontiac este estaba disfrutando el día, no estaba en misión de rescate como el camión ¿Qué había pasado? Bumblebee había dicho que habían detenido a Lord Megatron, el mismo Starscream les había contado a los otros dos seekers que Lord Megatron había sido detenido, eso lo recordaba muy bien Muse, entonces ¿Qué había sucedido para que se separaran?

El mensaje de Lord Optimus Prime había sido un llamado para todo aquel refugiado que se encontrara en las estrellas, era un mensaje de que les esperaban¿y si les esperaban, donde estaba su justo líder?

No, algo no encajaba en lo que estaba pasando ¿trampa decepticons? No lo creía, no era posible.

Se detuvieron para que los humanos comieran algo, y eran casi las tres de la tarde.

……………………..

Se detuvieron en un establecimiento de hamburguesas.

Entonces también a ti te hizo perseguirlo en la noche- dijo Sam- yo creí que alguien había robado mi Bumblebee cuando desapareció.

Yo pensé lo mismo pero era la patrulla que la estaba persiguiendo- dijo Sabine.

Sabes, ahora sé que ellos escogen a personas extrañas- dijo Sam atacando su hamburguesa- es que mírate y mírame.

Ni que lo digas- dijo Sabine sorbiendo de su refresco- yo sólo quería que llegara el lunes para que las chicks me aceptaran en su grupo y ahora tengo una motocicleta extraterrestre en busca de sus amigos desaparecidos. 

Te terminas acostumbrando- dijo Sam.

Salieron de las hamburguesas.

Ten te traje unas papas- dijo Sabine.

Que tierna- dijo Muse en modo vehículo- pero no consumo alimentos como tú; de cualquier forma te lo agradezco.

Ya lo sabía, solamente que no me las terminé y se me hizo feo tirarlas- dijo la chica guardando la comida.

¿Y ahora donde buscamos?- preguntó Sabine antes de que Sam y Micaela subieran a Bumblebee.

Mmmh, tengo una idea- dijo Micaela.

…………………………….

Si es tan fácil¿Por qué no se nos había ocurrido antes?- preguntó Sam.

Porque habíamos pensado que ellos regresarían- dijo Micaela.

¿alguien puede explicarme porque estamos en este distribuidor Pontiac?- preguntó Sabine bajando de la moto.

Porque a Jazz le gustan este tipo de lugares- dijo Bumblebee.

Oh, ya entiendo, entonces el primer Pontiac que encienda las luces es Jazz- dijo Sabine- a ver, me escucharon ¡encienda las luces el que es el autobot!

La chica no pudo evitar dar un salto cuando el Pontiac solstice en el que estaba recargada prendió las luces e hizo unos sonidos de ronroneo con el motor.

No te cansas de hacerte ver ridícula- pregunto Muse cuando la chica se escondió tras ella.

Algunas veces, ahora shhhh- dijo Sabine tapándose la boca con un dedo.

¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó el Pontiac.

Jazz necesitamos tu ayuda, Starscream planea regresar- dijo Sam

Genial, pero no, gracias, yo estoy bien; este lugar es buena onda y no quiero volver a terminar con el cuerpo cortado, no gracias- dijo el Pontiac a punto de ponerse en marcha.

Sé que terminaste mal en la batalla Jazz- dijo Bumblebee- pero¿acaso no te lograron salvar? Vamos amigo, necesitamos tu ayuda.

No, ya vi lo que son capaces de hacer los humanos, ya Optimus una vez dijo que los dejáramos vivir, ahora que ellos nos dejen vivir a nosotros- dijo el solstice avanzando- ya tuve suficiente de decepticons, no regresaran, no después de ver como quedo Megatron; ahora si me permiten, quiero pasar mis días de jubilación descansando.

Ah, ya sé, lo que pasa es que tiene miedo-dijo Sabine saliendo de detrás de la moto.

¿yo, miedo?- se detuvo el solstice- niña no tienes ni idea de con quien hablas, soy el teniente de Optimus Prime, no soy un cobarde.

Y entonces porque te escondes- volvió a preguntar inocentemente Sabine- solo los cobardes se esconden, yo me escondo, siempre que el profesor me pregunta, porque no soy el teniente de nadie, tú si eres el perfecto Pontiac que pareces no tienes porque esconderte. Eso de pasar tu retiro descansando yo creo que es mentira, tal vez ya no puedes rendir lo que rendías antes.

Eso es un insulto- dijo Jazz transformándose; una suerte que el lugar estuviera vacío- niña, te comerás tus palabras.

No gracias, ya comí- dijo Sabine jugando con sus dedos.

Ahora es personal, sólo les ayudare para que vean que es mentira eso de que los seekers planean atacar, y solamente para demostrarles- empujo con su dedo a Sabine- que pudo contra lo que venga, ja, si hice correr a Barricade que no haga que una niña se coma sus palabras… Bumblebee en marcha.

……………….

No se si lo planeaste o solamente la volviste a regar; pero al menos parece que funciono- dijo Muse

Je, yo pensé que me iba a aplastar- dijo la chica mirando distraídamente al Pontiac que corría al lado del camaro- ¿es tan valiente como parece?

Es de los mejores elementos que puede tener nuestra armada- dijo Muse- es todo un ejemplo.

Pues al menos ya tenemos al Pontiac que se nos escapo en la mañana- dijo Sabine- solo falta que encontremos al camión de rescate.

Su nombre es Ratchet- corrigió Muse.

Como sea, él y Ironhide, y mmh, tu jefe- dijo contando con los dedos.

Solo espero que los encontremos antes de que los seekers lleguen- dijo Muse- o antes de que tus padres regresen a tu casa.

Ja, en eso te llevo la ventaja- dijo Sabine- cuando estábamos comiendo llamé a casa para decirles que pasaría la tarde con mi mejor amiga, después la llame a ella para que me cubriera, así que estoy libre al menos esta tarde y si tardamos más llamare para decir que se convirtió en pijamada o en un fin de semana de chicas.

¿siempre mientes?- preguntó la moto.

Na, solo cuento la parte de la verdad que me conviene… jijijiji

Eres todo un caso, hubieras sido un buen informante en Cybertron- dijo Muse mientras daban vuelta en una esquina.

Continuara…

…………………..

Ok, como se dan cuenta Jazz esta con nosotros ¬¬ continuo en contra de haberlo perdido en la película; eso de que quiere pasar sus días de retiro en la Tierra es información del estuchito en que venía su figura en la colección titanium jijiji, ah, eso de hacer correr a Barricade es referencia a otra historia por ahí jijiji, lo sé, no es muy relevante pero no pude evitar el ponerlo. Y sobre todo la forma en la que Jazz habla es más o menos como lo ponen en la película, siento que lo ponen muy relax y le queda de maravilla, eso y que cuestiona el porque dejar que los humanos se salgan con la suya :P jo, Jazz , te adoro :P

En fin, mil gracias por sus comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, y exigencias. ¬¬ Ya dije que sus seekers se van a lucir, madre de Dios que debo lograrlo :S 

Ya no tarda mucho para que aparezcan solo pido tiempo y paciencia.

Gracias por su atención.

Tavata.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo seis. Ratchet

¿Y dónde esta Sabine?- preguntó el padre de la chica cuando su madre colgó el telefono.

Oh, dice que estará con Pauline- dijo su madre- tranquilo, solamente pasaran el fin de semana comiendo comida chatarra, hablando de chicos y tomando de rehén tu cartera.

Tu hija es una inconsciente- dijo su padre fingiéndose molesto y subiendo el volumen del televisor.

"Así es, no se ha confirmado- dijo la chica de las noticias- pero los últimos reportes que tenemos es que las instalaciones militares de Deoksung y Heocheon en Corea del Sur han sido destruidas. El gobierno de Corea culpa a su contra parte del gobierno Japonés; pero, por otro lado este video fue captado por su sistema de seguridad…"

En la pantalla del televisor se podían ver una completa destrucción y caos mientras los complejos eran arrasados por lo que parecía todo un ejército, y tan rápido que parecía una ilusión un grupo de aviones, de F-22 Raptors pasando como alma que lleva el diablo.

"El gobierno estadounidense no ha hecho ningún comentario acerca del porque aviones de su armada se encontraban en bases militares coreanas… seguiremos informando"

Te digo Cecile- dijo el padre de la chica- todo esto es obra de Japón, quieren guerra…

Esa teoría era infundada…

Distrito de Heocheon, provincia nororiental de Hamgyong Corea del Sur.

Tres F-22 Raptors vuelan sin ser detectados por los radares humanos, uno es café, otro azul y otro negro.

¿Cuál es el plan, Starscream? –pregunta uno de los F-22, el de color azul.

Paciencia Thundercracker- contesta el F-22 de color café- esto solo fue un calentamiento; primero cazaremos a esos autobots… y después nos divertiremos con los molestos humanos.

¿Cazar a esos autobots? ¿estas loco?- pregunta el F-22 de color negro- si pudieron contra Megatron, ¿Por qué estas tan seguro que no podrán contigo?

Porque Lord Megatron fue un tonto al confiarse- contesta Starscream- además de que yo… tengo mis métodos.

Tus métodos me agradan- contesta Thundercracker agregando potencia al motor- siempre incluyen destrucción… dolor y agonía.

Los tres F-22 se carcajean ante la destructora diversión que les espera…

¿y bien, cual es la segunda parte del plan?- pregunta Jazz

Los tres humanos se ven confundidos.

¿Buscar a Ratchet, Optimus y Ironhide?- pregunta distraídamente Sam

Y ¿dónde comenzaran su búsqueda?- vuelve a preguntar Jazz.

Una vez más se miran confundidos los humanos.

Oh, chicos; estaban perdidos sin mi- dice Jazz transformándose- bien, tenemos que delimitar un perímetro, chica ¿dónde viste a Ratchet?

Aquí, - señala Muse en un mapa virtual- estaba sofocando un incendio.

Y nosotros pensamos haberlo visto el lunes aquí- dice Micaela- estaba apoyando a los paramédicos que atendían los heridos de un choque.

Eso significa que esta ayudando a los humanos- meditó Jazz- No se preocupen debiluchos, ya tengo como traerlo.- dijo mirando peligrosamente a Sabine.

¿Por qué me ves así?- preguntó la chica sintiéndose analizada por el profesor de matemáticas.

Porque serás una muy buena carnada- dice Jazz tomándola entre sus dedos- eso y que tú dijiste que yo era un cobarde.

¡Auxilio! ¡Auxilio!- grita Sabine desde uno de los pilares de los puentes ; pero no tan alto.

¿No puedes hacer que se vea más real?- pregunta molesta Muse.

Yo lo hago, permítanme- dice Jazz subiendo hasta donde esta Sabine.

No, no te atrevas; ¡quítame las manos de encima! No, por piedad, no ¡odio las alturas!- la pobre chica grita desesperada.

Jazz la pone mucho más arriba, donde la pobre ni siquiera se atreve a mirar abajo; el autobot baja quitándose el polvo de las manos.

Listo, con esos berridos, Ratchet no podrá dejarlo pasar- dice Jazz complacido de la sinfonía de gritos que lanza Sabine.

La pobre cada vez grita más desesperada, más aterrada.

De pronto un camión de rescate se detiene en la parte superior del puente.

¡No salte señorita! ¡no cometa un error!- dice una voz desde el camión.

¡¿acaso me ve cara de suicida- grita aterrada Sabine- ¡lo único que quiero es subir o bajar, o que me quiten de aquí!

Si tiene problemas primero hablemos- dice el camión de rescate- estamos para ayudarle, no salte.

¡¿Qué no pienso saltar- grita Sabine.

No hay nadie encima del puente, por lo que el camión de rescate deja ver su verdadera apariencia, el médico de los autobots aparece, Ratchet.

Vamos señorita conserve la calma, le ayudaremos- dice tomando a la chica entre sus manos.

Termina bajándola, los demás están escondidos para no alertar a Ratchet.

Ahora, señorita- dice Ratchet- si tiene problemas en casa es mejor hablarlo con sus padres y no llamar la atención de esta manera…

¡que no intentaba saltar!-grita Sabine- él me subió ahí

Ratchet mira hacia donde la chica señala y ve a su grupo de amigos.

Hay formas más fáciles de llamar mi atención- dice molesto el médico- formas que no pongan en peligro a los humanos.

Si también me da gusto verte, viejo- dice Jazz aunque no parece muy convencido.

Bumblebee, lo entiendo de Jazz ¿pero de ti?- dice Ratchet mirando al camaro que finge demencia.

De pronto topa con Muse.

¿un eraser? Pensé que todos estaban muertos- dice sorprendido.

Eh, es una larga historia señor- dice Muse- lo importante es encontrar a Optimus Prime y Ironhide, ahora que le encontramos a usted.

Si no lo has notado jovencita- dice Ratchet- cada quien esta por su cuenta.

¿Por qué?- es la pregunta que ya no podía callar Muse- siempre han sido un equipo, ¿Por qué ahora están distanciados?

Oh tal vez, porque no reconocían mi trabajo; al menos los humanos lo hacen-dice Ratchet mirando fijamente a Jazz.

¿Y cómo querías que actuara?- acusa el Pontiac- primero salvando humanos, después cuando parecía que yo ya estaba perdido te dignas en venir.

Eran prioridad los humanos- se excusa el médico.

¿y yo, no?- dice dolido el Pontiac.

Por eso mejor solo- dice Jazz dando la espalda.

Todo esta separación es por sus malos entendidos- dice Muse sin poder creerlo- ¿y eso incluye a Lord Optimus Prime?

No, él y Ironhide se fueron antes- dice Ratchet- yo todavía aguante dos meses humanos a Jazz.

Ah, tan grandes y pelean por niñerías- dice Sabine como siempre sin darse cuenta de lo que pensaba lo dijo en voz alta.

Ratchet la mira muy serio, Sabine no puede evitar esconderse tras Muse.

No son tonterías, es que menosprecian mi trabajo, yo siempre reparándolos , siempre ayudando a los humanos ¿acaso crees, Jazz, que no intente ayudarte antes? ¿crees que solo me preocupe por los humanos? ¿crees, que no me preocupe cuando te vi tan mal? ¿Qué no temí que tu chispa se extinguiera para siempre? –dijo Ratchet acercándose a Jazz.

Jazz giró para ver a su amigo.

No quieras que te abrace- dice él con una sonrisa en la cara- ok, que rayos, me disculpo por no agradecerte el traerme de regreso.

Eso era una disculpa y estaba aceptada, ya no se hablaría más de lo mismo.

¿Y a que debo el placer de su visita?- pregunta Ratchet a los humanos.

Rápidamente es puesto al tanto de todo.

No puedo creer que Starscream regrese- dice el médico- y con Thundercracker y Skywarp. Debemos encontrar a Ironhide y Optimus antes de que sea tarde.

Desierto de Nevada

Bien Starscream- dice Thundercracker- ¿a que nos has traido a este desierto?

A encontrarnos con otro miembro importante para mi plan…- dice el F-22

Antes de que los otros dos puedan protestar, el sonido de las aspas se deja escuchar, el poderoso transformer camuflajeado como helicóptero toma forma de robot frente a ellos. Los tres F-22 hacen lo mismo.

Blackout- dice Starscream- ¿está todo listo?

El helicóptero contesta afirmativamente con la cabeza.

Excelente, Barricade debe haber encontrado ya a esos insolentes autobot, y ahora que Blackout se ha encargado de mi pequeño pedido, estamos listos para divertirnos con ellos…- dice Starscream viendo los colores del desierto que les rodean.

¿Qué le has pedido a Blackout, eh, Screamer?- pregunta Skywarp.

Oh, algo muy fácil… que se encargara de Prime- dice Starscream distraídamente.

¿y lo ha coneguido?- pregunta sin creerlo Thundercracker.

Si Blackout esta aquí, es porque sí ¿no?- dice Starscream antes de transformarse una vez más y emprender el vuelo.

Esto promete- dice Skywarp transformándose a su vez seguido por Thundercracker y Blackout…

Continuara.

Ok, yo otra vez robando líneas valiosas a la historia jijiji, como ven ya salieron sus seekers :P ahora la apariencia es con respecto a la película, tengo duda con Thundercracker porque no recuerdo que modelo de avión es el de los juguetes pero en el color no me equivoque jajajaja, bueno, ejem, continuemos Skywarp no esta en los juguetes buuuu! Hasbro buuuuu! Bueno de cualquier forma como son un equipo aparece y me parece que tendremos que verlo muy semejante a Starscream y Thundercracker.

Finalmente chip, también traje de regreso a Blackout jo, los decepticons van a tener un equipo de ataque muy pesado, ¬¬ changos, falta que me pongan contra las cuerdas a mis autobots; na, espero que no, jijiji.

En fin, como siempre gracias por sus comentarios Arken Elf, Dantasia, Detective jijii, ya tenemos a sus seekers en la Tierra y los golpes no se van a hacer esperar.

Tavata


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo siete. Ironhide

Irohide y Optimus partieron poco después de que la batalla fue ganada- comenzó Ratchet- pensamos que se debía a que estaban buscando a los refugiados que pudieran llegar… pero, nunca se reportaron… nunca regresaron.

Eso no significa que no podamos encontrarlos- dijo Micaela quien estaba sentada en el cofre de Bumblebee.

Tienes razón, pero ¿dónde buscarlos? ¿Dónde?- preguntó Ratchet en modo alterno.

Pues sea donde propongan, no me vuelvan a subir a un puente- dijo Sabine sentada en la moto.

Pero te veías tan linda gritando- dijo inocentemente Muse

Te estas ganando el azúcar en el tanque- dijo Sabine.

El punto es- interrumpió Jazz- que tenemos que encontrarlos antes de que esos seekers aparezcan.

La pregunta es ¿dónde?- pregunto Sam.

Nadie pudo contestar a su pregunta.

Los seekers habían llegado a las afueras de la ciudad.

¿A qué hora vamos a atacar?- preguntó Skywarp.

Paciencia, paciencia- dijo Starscream en un tono peligrosamente amable- aun es muy temprano, primero quiero un reconocimiento de Barricade y cuando las luces se apaguen esos autobots no sabrán que los golpeo.

Sigo sin creer que Blackout se deshizo de Prime- dijo Thundercracker cruzado de brazos.

Oh, eso no es un problema- dijo Starscream- si Prime está o no está, no es un reto para nosotros.

¿Pero, es que acaso no viste como acabo con Megatron?- dijo Skywarp sin ocultar su falta de confianza.

No fue Optimus Prime, fue la chispa suprema y el gran señor omnipotente se confió ante ese ataque- dijo Starscream retando a Warp con la mirada- yo no cometeré ese error, además tengo un haz bajo la manga…

Los otros dos seekers y Blackout no sabían a que se refería Starscream…

No quiero ser grosera- dijo Sabine- pero no hemos hecho nada en casi tres horas y bueno, ¿Qué estamos esperando?

Tener un plan- dijo Muse quien había tomado forma de robot y estaba recargada en la pared- además en estos momentos no sabemos donde puede estar lord Optimus Prime.

Ya entendí que te preocupas donde pueda estar tu novio- dijo Sabine.

¡Ya te dije que no seas irrespetuosa!- acusó Muse.

Basta, no debemos pelear- intercedió Ratchet- cuando tengamos un plan nos moveremos, hasta ese momento nos quedamos donde estamos.

No era la mejor solución pero no sabían donde podría estar Ironhide o Prime.

La tarde comenzaba a declinar y ellos no se habían movido, Jazz estaba impaciente, Muse proponía volver a utilizar de señuelo a Sabine o algo, pero la chica no apoyo la moción; estaban a punto de sugerir algo más cuando llegó el sonido de la explosión.

Los humanos subieron a sus respectivos vehículos, no se habían equivocado lo que escucharon había sido una explosión en la pared lateral de un banco ¿Quién planearía asaltar un banco? La respuesta Freenzy, el pequeño robot salió con dos sacos completamente llenos de dinero humano, en la calle esperaba Barricade, Freenzy entró rápidamente a la patrulla, la cual arrancó al momento.

No entiende- dijo Jazz – debemos darle alcance y detenerle.

Antes de que pudieran objetar algo Jazz ya iba en camino…

La persecución no se hizo esperar por las calles de la ciudad, siendo sábado por la noche mucha gente estaba en la calle, de pronto y ante su sorpresa Barricade se transformó ante los humanos que aterrados comenzaron a correr.

Es un idiota- dijo Jazz- ¿creo que es una clara invitación para hacerle compañía?

Los humanos protestaron, pero ya que Barricade se había mostrado, tenían que hacer lo mismo o no podrían contra él en modo vehículo.

Ratchet, Bumblebee, Jazz y Muse se dejaron ver, la gente corría desesperada.

Vaya, vaya, mira que tenemos aquí- dijo una voz conocida por todos, una voz que hizo que Muse temblara sin poder evitarlo.

Los emisarios de Unicron les veían en toda su majestuosidad desde el techo de un edificio.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Jazz- dijo Thundercracker con ese aire de superioridad.

Baja para que te de un abrazo de buenos amigos- dijo Jazz sacando el arma.

Mira Screamer- dijo Skywarp- ¿no es la eraser cobarde?

Cierto Warp- dijo Starscream- ¿crees que huya de nuevo?

Muse no podía ni moverse, tenerlos tan cerca y en una mala posición de alcance de tiro la ponía nerviosa.

Freenzy subió al edificio donde se encontraban los seekers, le entregó a Starscream las bolsas con dinero.

¿Qué pensaba hacer ese demente?

¡Humanos!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas a todos aquellos que corrían en desbandada- ¡Un regalo de los que solo queremos convivir con ustedes en paz!

Sin poder evitar la curiosidad pese al miedo, los humanos se acercaron un poco a donde hablaba el robot gigante. Éste en un acto de magnificencia comenzó a lanzar el dinero a los humanos reunidos, como es natural la ambición humana hizo gala de presencia y comenzaron a gritar y a vitorear por los regalos obtenidos, lentamente y después con mayor velocidad más humanos se fueron acercando a donde el gran robot los colmaba de regalos.

Para Starscream era como lanzar confeti, el dinero no significaba nada para él. Los autobots también estaban desconcertados, con tanto humano reunido era difícil no dar un paso y aplastarlos.

¿Ahora Screamer?- preguntó Warp.

Ahora- dijo Starscream limpiando sus manos.

Thundercracker disparo un misil a uno de los edificios que se encontraban a espaldas de los autobots, estos intentaron hacerse a un lado y tratar de salvar a los humanos reunidos, los humanos al verse entre el fuego de esos monstruos comenzaron a correr en todas direcciones.

Entre la confusión los Sam, Micaela y Sabine fueron separados de sus robots.

Los disparos no se hicieron esperar, así como las ondas de choque de Blackout, todo ese perímetro de la ciudad quedó convertido en un campo de batalla con el único objeto de entretener a los seekers en su aparente supremacía sobre los autobots.

Jazz, disparaba haciendo gala de su buena puntería, pero como en una ocasión dijo Muse, nadie podía contra los seekers, el mismo Bumblebee y Ratchet tenían problemas para controlar a Blackout quien estaba imparable. Habían perdido de vista a Barricade.

Los humanos que primero se habían acercado por los regalos ahora habían desaparecido pero les habían hecho perder tiempo valioso a los autobots. Con un certero disparo de misil, Jazz fue derribado.

Skywarp estaba a punto de caerle encima cuando una nueva carga de misiles le hicieron cambiar de idea.

Jazz se levanto adolorido para ver llegar a Ironhide, como siempre el experto en armas había sido llamado por el clamor de la batalla.

Ironhide se abrió camino hasta llegar a Jazz ayudándolo a ponerse en pie.

Nunca me alegre tanto de verte- dijo el Pontiac algo dolido pero listo para continuar- ¿dónde está el jefe?

Muerto- fue lo único que dijo Ironhide antes de disparar una nueva carga contra Thundercracker.

Jazz no podía creerlo, pero la forma en que lo dijo Ironhide indicaba que no estaba jugando…

Sabine había corrido detrás de Sam y Micaela; pero entre tanta confusión se había perdido, aun podía escuchar detrás de ella el clamor de los disparos, la sinfonía de destrucción que esos tres seekers y el helicóptero estaban llevando acabo, ahora entendía porque Muse había preferido huir que morir.

Cuando se vio sola, lo primero que pensó fue en huir e ir a casa, pero después pensó en Sam, en Micaela que ya lo habían soportado una vez y no les habían dado la espalda a sus amigos, en Muse, en Jazz, hasta en Bumblebee y en Ratchet, ellos eran guerreros y no necesitarían de una niña como ella, pero, aun así no quería dejarles, no quería abandonarlos.

Estaba decidida, al menos se acercaría a ver como iban las cosas cuando de entre la nada Freenzy saltó frente a ella, la chica gritó pero fue demasiado tarde el hiperactivo minirobot la atrapó llevándola a Barricade.

Starscream solamente disparaba sus cargas aun de pie en el techo del edificio que ocupaba, no era necesario ensuciarse las manos mientras todos los demás jugaban, esperaría como el buen estratega que era a que la situación ameritara su entrada triunfal. Después de todo, solo eran el último reducto autobot que se interponía entre él y la destrucción del género humano…

Barricade estaba muy ocupado con Ratchet como para hacerle caso a Freenzy; Starscream bajo la vista para observar mejor lo que Freenzy le llevaba a la patrulla, al verlo se rio con malicia, otro golpe a su favor.

El azar favorece a un procesador preparado- se dijo mientras descendía.

Muse había intentado por todos los medios no enfrentarse a los seekers, en lugar de eso se había lanzado a ayudar a Ironhide y Jazz que estaban teniendo problemas contra Blackout.

De pronto escuchó el grito y lo reconoció, era Sabine.

Fue como si en ese momento la batalla se detuviera para ella, se giro temiendo lo peor y como si Unicron lo hubiera escuchado … Starscream tenía entre sus manos a la humana.

Ha, veo que si te interesa después de todo- dijo el seeker a Muse- hagamos un trato, tú me la quitas y yo le perdono la vida-una risilla malvada- tú escapas como la última vez y yo… la aplasto. Empiezo a contar llegó a cinco y tienes que haber decidido…

Uno…

Muse sabía que tenía que hacer algo, los ojos de Sabine le decían que ella esperaba la salvara… Muse tenía miedo,

Nadie puede contra un seeker, nadie- se repetía mentalmente mientras trataba de ver alguna forma de que ese seeker no aplastara a la chica.

No confíes en la palabra de un seeker…

Dos…

Los demás estaban muy ocupados por detener a Blackout, Thundercracker y Skywarp habían desaparecido momentáneamente de escena.

Tres…

De cualquier forma era una trampa, mejor hacer algo a favor de la chica, de cualquier forma… para eso estaban los autobots, para defender a los humanos…

Cuatro…

Muse ya no espero a que Starscream cerrara más sus manos, se lanzó de cabeza al peligro por tratar de salvar a la chica.

Tan predecible- dijo Starscream riendo con esa risa maliciosa…

Un golpe hizo que Muse cayera de cara al suelo, a su espalda estaba Thundercracker y Skywarp.

Oye Screamer ¿qué dices si nos divertimos con ella un rato?- dijo Warp levantando a Muse por el cuello.

Adelante, de cualquier forma sus amigos están muy ocupados- dijo Starscream quien no había soltado a la humana- oh, no te preocupes – le dijo- primero quiero que veas como acabamos con tu amiguita cobarde y después te aplasto…

La carcajada del seeker era lo más atemorizante que Sabine había escuchado hasta ese momento, ahí, entre las manos de ese seeker, la chica se dio cuenta de que hubiera sido mejor regresar a casa… eso hubiera sido lo mejor…

Continuara…

Bien, una vez más yo; me disculpo de antemano por la pésima edición que tiene este capítulo pero primero Fanfiction con su "no puedo leer el archivo" y después el odioso XP de windows con su "no me importa tus puntos y separaciones" bueno. Espero al menos la idea haya sido entendible...

Tavata


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo ocho. Diversión para los seekers

Jazz y los demás intentaban desesperadamente poder contener a Barricade que no les permitía acercarse a donde estaban sus amigos humanos.

Al menos era bueno saber que Ironhide estaba ahí para dar todo el apoyo que necesitaran, aunque el enterarse de que no podrían contar con Optimus Prime no dejaba de desconcertarlos.

Era momento de hacer algo o no podrían soportarlo por más tiempo, además los seekers que eran la presa principal habían desaparecido al igual que Muse.

Ironhide continuaba lanzando todo lo que tenía su arsenal, Barricade estaba justamente cerca de un edificio en construcción, no cedía ni un paso… las cosas estaban tomando un camino difícil. Cuando Barricade dio un último disparo con la intención de volarle la cabeza a Bumblebee, fue cuando la pesa de demolición lo lanzo de cara contra la pared que tenía a un lado.

Aprovechando esta distracción momentánea, Ironhide logró poner temporalmente fuera de línea al decepticon.

Lo habían logrado de puro milagro.

De la grúa que tenía la pesa de demolición salieron Sam y Micaela.

Gran tiro Don Juan- le dijo la chica a Sam.

Sí, bueno, prácticas con los videojuegos- dijo el chico limpiándose las manos de polvo.

Ahora ¿dónde están esos seekers?- preguntó Jazz.

¿Y la eraser?- preguntó Ironhide que ya había sido a su vez puesto al tanto de la situación.

No se veían por ningún lado, y para empeorar una vez más las cosas, ahora era Blackout el que les cerraba el paso.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Los dedos aprisionaban su cuello, se había dado cuenta muy tarde de su error, no solo la matarían a ella sino que también matarían a Sabine.

Antes de que pudiera pensar en alguna forma de liberarse del poderoso agarre, el seeker la azotó contra el suelo de cara, podía sentir como el pavimento raspaba su estructura.

Skywarp estaba disfrutando los intentos de la chica por liberarse.

Thundercracker solo vigilaba que no llegara nuevo apoyo autobot mientras Starscream simplemente esperaba el momento para aplastar a la humana, con la superioridad de saber que Blackout se encargaría de ese remedo de equipo autobot, o si el helicóptero no lo lograba, para eso estaban ellos ¿o no?

Sabine no podía evitar sentirse como una tonta, Muse estaba en problemas por su culpa; tal vez si hubiera sido mejor irse a casa y dejar que esos robots gigantes se arreglaran solos.

Muse trataba de ponerse de pie, pero Skywarp no dejaba de azotarla; en un momento dado Muse logró sujetar la pierna del seeker y hacer que este perdiera el equilibrio tirándolo de sentón, no era mucho; pero, al menos había logrado liberarse. Ahora una vez libre logro alcanzar su pistola.

Contra los seekers, nadie puede- se repetía mentalmente sintiéndose insignificante frente a esos tres colosos.

Vamos Skywarp ¿la vas a dejar ganar?- preguntó Thundercracker cruzado de brazos.

Decepticons- dijo Muse- no se saldrán con la suya, emisarios de Unicron. Optimus Prime los detendrá.

Los tres seekers rieron maliciosamente.

Prime esta muerto, niña- dijo Starscream- No hay nadie que nos detenga.

Mientes- dijo Muse abriendo fuego.

Thundercracker no se hizo del rogar y comenzó ahora a jugar con la eraser.

Si Skywarp había jugado a azotarla, Thundercracker no perdería el tiempo en esas niñerías, cargaba los misiles y hacía fuego contra Muse quien no lograba hacer blanco en semejante guerrero.

Tenía que poder, debía hacerlo, si lograba al menos un solo tiro en Thundercracker podría hacer algo en contra de Skywarp y Starscream, el problema era que un seeker es una perfecta maquina de matar, y un eraser funciona mejor en conjunto y no como unidad.

Había sido mala idea no contar con el apoyo de Jazz o de los demás.

Thundercracker lanzó un misil que dio muy cerca de Muse, haciendo que las esquirlas de un auto que exploto se incrustaran en su pierna.

Muse dio un grito de dolor, cayendo de rodillas al suelo; pero sin dejar de disparar contra el seeker.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sabine no sabía que podía hacer por su amiga, Starscream y Skywarp miraban todo con sorna, sabían que eso era solamente un juego, un juego que ellos ya tenían ganado desde antes que comenzara.

Estaban completamente absortos en la diversión que Thundercracker les brindaba que no ponían atención en la chica…

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Thundercracker se acercó a Muse a la cual se le había descargado el arma…

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Era la oportunidad que Sabine estaba esperando.

¡Optimus Prime!- gritó la chica con tal anhelo, esperanza y fascinación que el mismo Starscream borró la sonrisa de su rostro.

Al momento de escuchar el grito de la humana, los seekers se pararon en seco, las sonrisas se borraron, girando a ver donde apuntaba la humana.

Ese solo momento de distracción sirvió para que Starscream aflojara su mano y la humana lograra saltar.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Muse escuchó el nombre de su líder, y en el momento en que Thundercracker giró ella tomó vuelo y le dio tal golpe que lo hizo caer de rodillas, se transformo en modo alterno y logró llegar a tiempo a donde estaba Sabine para atraparla antes de que cayera al suelo, pasando entre las piernas de Starscream.

El seeker se dio cuenta una fracción de segundo después que había sido engañado con el truco humano más viejo… eso solo incremento su deseo por erradicar a esa plaga mamífera.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Corre, corre- le urgía Sabine.

Muse estaba tan golpeada que no podía ir al máximo de velocidad como quería la pobre humana.

Mentiste- dijo Muse y parecía que estaba agotada.

Conseguí que te soltaran ¿no?- dijo Sabine- ahora corre, que nos alcanza, corre.

Muse había tomado por la zona de puentes, en el segundo piso de alguno de ellos; sabía que tenía que alejarse de los seekers; pero, como su procesador se lo seguía recordando, nadie puede con un seeker…

El disparo del misil no se hizo esperar, Sabine salió volando, Muse apenas y tuvo tiempo de atraparla antes de que chocara contra el suelo, la chica abrió los ojos y no pudo evitar gritar de miedo, ahí detrás de Muse estaba ese seeker, el de color negro.

Skywarp había usado su habilidad para teletransportarse dándoles alcance en menos de un minuto. Con un certero disparo de misil había logrado que Muse tuviera la herida más fea que nunca hubiera tenido arriba de la cadera.

La eraser no podía moverse, no podía mover las piernas, y por más que lo intentaba solo lograba arrastrarse un poco siempre cubriendo a Sabine con su propio cuerpo. La humana no huía de ese lugar, a pesar del peligro.

¿Creíste que nos engañarías con ese truco?- preguntó burlón Skywarp.

Yo pensé que sí- dijo Muse.

Nada más decirlo Skywarp la calló de un golpe.

Los erasers siempre son tan patéticos- dijo arrastrando las palabras.

Starscream y Thundercracker llegaron a la par. A unos metros de Muse.

Y los seekers tan confiados- dijo la eraser, sacando lo que parecía una esfera de color negro que clavo en el piso.

Skywarp por un momento tuvo miedo de que fuera un detonador térmico, pero como la cosa no explotó se rió de la incompetencia de la autobot.

¿Qué se suponía que querías hacer?- preguntó el seeker.

Esto- dijo Muse disparando, pero no contra Skywarp sino contra los otros dos seekers.

Estos no podían moverse, era como si estuvieran pegados al pavimento. Thundercracker recibió el disparo que lo hizo dar un grito de dolor mientras su ala tenía una fea marca del impacto.

Skywarp disparo a boca jarro contra Muse, ésta no tuvo ni tiempo de gritar.

Nadie se mete con mi amigo- siseo mientras saboreaba la cara de dolor de la autobot.

En ese momento sucedió, la esfera negra dio un clic y con una sonora explosión derrumbó el puente donde se encontraban. Finalmente sí era un explosivo pero de menor calibre.

Tanto los seekers, como Muse y Sabine cayeron limpiamente.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ironhide y los demás escucharon la explosión y se dieron cuenta de que las chicas estaban en problemas. Con un movimiento soberbio el experto en armas logró distraer a Blackout para que este se girara, con esa precisión en su ataque Bumblebee se lanzó en barrida pasando por abajo del decepticon disparando todo lo que tenía.

Con la puntería del camaro lograron dar en la parte vulnerable del helicóptero, éste cayo fuera de línea momentáneamente, lo que les dio oportunidad a todo el equipo de moverse hacia donde el puente había caído.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Muse intentó atrapar a Sabine pero tenía la vista nublada y no podía hacer nada por la humana.

Sabine trataba de agarrarse a los dedos de su amiga pero no lo lograba, ahora si lo sabía iba a morir y no había nadie que pudiera evitarlo.

Skywarp fue el primero en tocar suelo, tenía mal aspecto, al estar tan cerca recibió todo el impacto lo mismo que la motocicleta.

Starscream era el que parecía estar prácticamente bien, es más había caído elegantemente de pie, mientras que Thundercracker cayo de rodillas sujetando fuertemente la parte del ala que había recibido el daño, tenía problemas para conservar el equilibrio.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cuando todo parecía perdido Sabine lo escuchó o creyó escucharlo, el frenado imperioso de las llantas, alguien que saltaba del puente derruido, que la atrapaba y la protegía entre sus manos. Que caía de pie a pocos metros de Muse y causaba que los seekers tuvieran miedo de hablar.

Sabine no veía bien por entre los dedos de color plata que la tenían segura, solamente lograba ver que Muse se veía muy mal, que había caído en mal estado al piso y al parecer estaba inconsciente.

Muy cerca podía escuchar las sirenas de Ratchet y el quemar de llantas de los otros miembros del equipo autobot.

No puede ser- dijo Starscream y por el sonido de su voz, Sabine se dio cuenta de que fuera quien fuera el que la tenía entre sus manos y estaba enfrente de Starscream provocaba que el altanero decepticon temblara de miedo.

Continuara…

Oooooooooooooooo

Una vez más yo, je, disculpen las improvisadas separaciones con o´s pero de lo contrario fanfiction se las come P je


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo nueve

Capítulo nueve. La batalla

Por entre los dedos del desconocido Sabine sólo podía ver un poco lo que estaba pasando esa noche. Tuvo miedo de que se tratara de otro de esos decepticons, de uno más grande que la aplastara solo para demostrar su supremacía sobre esos seekers.

Pero el golpe final no llegaba, y eso la hizo tener esperanza de que podría estar a salvo… lo único que le preocupaba era el estado de Muse, la eraser no se había puesto en pie, y seguía sin reaccionar.

Ooooo

Jazz y los demás habían llegado por fin a la parte que se mantenía en pie del puente, no era un paisaje alentador.

Detonador, alcance de corto alcance- dijo Ironhide al llegar.

Obviamente fue la eraser- dijo Jazz transformándose.

¿Seguro que no fueron los seekers?-preguntó Sam.

No, fue la eraser- dijo Ratchet- cuando no encuentran alguna alternativa para acabar con el enemigo recurren a esto… prefieren caer también ellos.

Espero que Sabine este bien- dijo Micaela acercándose a Sam.

No es posible- dijo Ironhide y por su voz y su mirada parecía que hubiera visto a un muerto…

Ooooo

No es posible Scramer- dijo Skywarp poniéndose trabajosamente en pie- dijiste que esto sería muy fácil; que no habría de que preocuparse…

Ese inútil de Blackout- gruño Thundercracker- te mintió…

Hay más de una manera de matar a un autobot…- dijo Starscream negándose a perder.

Ooooo

Muse comenzó a reaccionar, los sistemas indicaban falla en casi su totalidad; pero aun así se forzaba a si misma a ponerse en pie…

Enfoco lo mejor que pudo la vista, era difícil ahora veía nueve seekers en lugar de tres, así que se centro en los tres de en medio que no se veían tan borrosos.

Y ahí entre ella y esos tres seekers, estaba él, tan imponente como siempre; de pie ante la adversidad como ella lo recordaba, como el ciclo que les mando la misión de vigilar y reportar las actividades de esos tres emisarios de Unicron y ellos habían decidido detenerles definitivamente solo para ser destruidos todos los erasers menos ella.

Lord Optimus Prime- dijo ella con voz anhelante, era casi un susurro, una suplica escuchada.

Sabine pudo escuchar a Muse y como pudo logró asomar la cabeza por entre los dedos del robot.

Era enorme, Muse era demasiado pequeña comparada con este nuevo coloso, desde esa posición la pobre humana solo podía observar a un robot de color azul ¿Qué vehículo sería? No tenía ni idea solamente que tenía un decorado de flamas y usaba careta ¿Por qué usaría careta? Se reprendió mentalmente, no era hora para estar con sus divagaciones.

Ooooo

Vamos Prime- molesto Starscream- no me digas que solamente te quedaras ahí parado.

El coloso por fin hablo, y a Sabine le sorprendió escucharlo, pensaba que tendría una voz de trueno como hablan los líderes en las películas pero en lugar de eso era una voz tranquila.

No te saldrás con la tuya,- dijo el líder- pagaras por lo que has hecho.

Ah, es por lo de los humanos- dijo Starscream cruzándose de brazos- ¿tú y que ejercito?

Nosotros- dijo Jazz bajando por una de las columnas del puente, que sólo bajar el mecha se derrumbo completamente.

Optimus bajo a la humana.

Ponte a salvo- le dijo para volver su atención a los tres seekers.

Todo el equipo de Prime estaba reunido alrededor de su líder.

Es bueno verte jefe, dijeron que habías muerto- dijo Jazz poniéndose al lado de Prime.

Yo te vi caer- dijo Ironhide a la izquierda de Prime.

Y así fue…- dijo Optimus.

Pero por el momento no era hora de dar explicaciones, tenían a tres seekers a los cuales era necesario detener antes de que continuaran dando problemas…

Oooooo

Bien, me encargare de ti y tus patéticos autobots- dijo Starscream aunque muy en el fondo dudaba si pudiera hacerles frente como se debe; gracias a la incompetencia de Warp y TC por dejarse herir ahora podían tener una ligera desventaja.

Basta de hablar- dijo Ironhide.

Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo autobot- dijo Skywarp que a pesar de que los sistemas indicaban que era mejor no moverse abrió fuego contra Ironhide.

Una vez más la lucha había comenzado.

Cinco contra tres no era una pelea justa; pero si tomamos en cuenta que se trataba de tres seekers, entonces estaban igualados.

Ooooo

Sam y Micaela corrieron a protegerse junto a Sabine cuando los disparos comenzaron a retumbar en la noche.

Muse veía como se desarrollaba la batalla apoyada en su codo, no podía moverse, solo sería un estorbo; solamente podía observar a su líder y a su equipo pelear.

Los tres seekers no esperaron a que la invitación se repitiera, daban el todo por el todo contra ese limitado grupo de autobots, eran lo último que se interponía entre ellos y el control de ese planeta, entre Starscream y su deseo de ser más grande que Lord Megatron.

Ironhide repelió otro ataque de Skywarp, el seeker aunque mal herido seguía siendo tan letal como lo era en Cybertron o en cualquier otro planeta.

Thundercracker a pesar de que tenía problemas en el hombro tenía a raya a Jazz y Bumblebee.

Starscream se lanzó directamente contra Optimus Prime, disparando los misiles mientras que el justo señor de los autobots utilizaba el cañón que más de una vez decidió el final de las antiguas batallas…

Ooooo

Sam y Micaela ya habían visto como podían pelear esos poderosos gladiadores; pero, ahora era diferente, mientras que con la batalla para detener a lord Megatron habían tenido el apoyo de las fuerzas militares ahora solamente era puramente el predominio del más fuerte. Si lord Megatron se había apoyado de subordinados, estos seekers peleaban como iguales, no como un soldado y su superior, los tres F-22 peleaban como hermanos de armas, cada uno defendiendo al otro.

Si Skywarp doblaba una rodilla en tierra por el mal estado en el que estaba, no tardaba en llegar Thundercracker para cubrir su espalda…

Starscream era el que menos se ofrecía a la ayuda de esos dos poderosos aliados, pero si veía que Ironhide o Jazz empezaban a ganar terreno en su ataque, hacía gala de alguna de sus artimañas para ganar tiempo entre cada carga de Prime y dar un ligero apoyo a cualquiera de los otros dos jets.

Ooooo

En un momento dado, Jazz se lanzo en barrida solo como el podía hacerlo y logró pasar por debajo de Skywarp; el jet apenas y tuvo tiempo de girar antes de que Jazz le diera por la espalda, el disparo solo hizo un prominente rasguño en la estructura lateral del decepticon.

Jazz no lo vio venir y recibió un disparo que lo lanzo contra otro de los pilares de esa zona de puentes.

Skywarp se sonrió, Thundercracker había hecho el disparo.

Estamos a mano- dijo el jet azul para continuar con su batalla ahora en contra de Ratchet.

El camino de la batalla no estaba claro para ninguno de los dos bandos, ambos grupos peleaban sin dejar que el otro ganara el mínimo a su favor.

Prime defendía a sus hombres y sus ideales con maestría, sino había caído en la batalla contra su hermano lord Megatron, no iba a caer contra esos emisarios de Unicron.

Ya habían intentado eliminarlo después de que el señor de la guerra descansara en el fondo del mar, ya habían mandado a Blackout a eliminarle y solo por voluntad del destino el helicóptero no lo había logrado…

Ooooo

Tenemos que hacer algo…- dijo Muse tratando de levantarse.

No puedes ni ponerte en pie- dijo Sabine- ¿Qué podríamos hacer tú y nosotros contra ellos?

Darles una distracción a lord Optimus Prime y los demás- dijo Muse buscando algo en un compartimiento que afortunadamente se mantenía intacto en su lastimada pierna.

Eso es hacer trampa ¿no?- preguntó Micaela

No, es utilizar un truco seeker- dijo la eraser, tratando de separar algo de su pierna.

Ooooo

Optimus Prime lanzo otra carga en contra de Starscream, éste la evito solo por poco recibiendo solo un rasguño en esas alas; el decepticon gruño abriendo fuego en contra del líder autobot; era una galería del tiro al blanco, cuando Starscream comenzaba a verse en desventaja optaba por la opción de distraer al autobot abriendo fuego en contra de sus amigos.

Thundercracker también estaba comenzando a tener un ritmo más lento en la batalla, la herida del hombro era molesta y aunque Jazz, y Ratchet estaban heridos empezaban a darle serios problemas al jet azul.

En un momento dado Thudercracker abrió fuego, Jazz había servido de distracción, cuando el jet estiro el brazo para disparar Ratchet salto con la mancuerna lista para cortarlo; pero, solamente la repentina intervención de Skywarp que se teletransporto entre el médico autobot y su amigo evito que Thundercracker perdiera el brazo, lamentablemente el resultado fue un corte profundo en la espalda de Warp.

El seeker ya no lo resistió había gastado más energía de la que era capaz, y ahora momentáneamente estaba fuera de combate.

Thundercracker disparo contra el médico autobot para ganar tiempo, en lo que Jazz y el médico se reorganizaban tomo a su amigo y lo puso en un lugar donde no sufriera daño. Ahora la balanza se inclinaba hacia el lado de los autobots.

Ríndete Starscream- ordeno Prime parapetándose entre dos pilares, Skywarp ha caído, solamente quedan Thundercracker y tú

No necesito al incompetente de Warp si esta herido, muy su problema- rugió el F-22 con una nueva carga.

Thundercracker escucho las palabras de Starscream pero no tuvo ni tiempo para poder hacerlo callar.

Ahora estaba completamente solo, y ya de por si era difícil detener a ese gruñón experto en armas.

Oooooo

De pronto se escuchó otro click y Thundercracker no podía separarse del piso, giro maldiciendo para ver que lo provocaba y ahí estaba la causa… una vez más esa eraser había utilizado uno de sus juguetes.

Ahora- gritaron los humanos.

Los cuatro autobots no se hicieron del rogar y abrieron fuego en contra de Thundercracker que limpiamente cayo sobre una rodilla al suelo.

Lo lograste- dijo Sabine.

Solo es un dispositivo que invierte el pulso magnético- dijo Muse.

¿qué?- preguntó Sabine a la que para nada se le daba la ciencia.

Muse suspiro.

Es como invertir la polaridad de un iman- la misma cara de no entiendo de Sabine- te pega al piso- dijo Muse resignada.

Una carga de misiles muy cerca de donde se encontraban ella y los humanos los hizo callar.

Starscream no iba a aceptar ser derrotado por esas basuras terrícolas, ni por ese pequeño contingente de autobots.

A su vez Prime abrió fuego en contra del jet.

Siempre metiéndose con los más débiles ¿verdad Starscream?- dijo Optimus

Pues estoy peleando contigo si a eso te refieres- dijo Starscream concentrando su atención en el líder autobot.

Thundercracker estaba rodeado pero no por eso significaba que no pudiera hacer un ultimo disparo.

Muse vio lo que iba a pasar.

¡Optimus cuidado!- gritó.

Optimus se movió en el momento en que Thundercracker abrió fuego evitando el impacto.

Eraser entrometida- gruño Starscream quien directamente disparo contra la motocicleta.

Esta viendo el peligro en que estaban los humanos los cubrió abrazándolos, recibiendo todo el impacto en la espalda, eso fue el limite, la chica ya no pudo más y cayo pesadamente…

Ooooo

El grupo que estaba custodiando a Thundercracker estaba apunto de disparar todos al mismo tiempo contra el jet, para la buena suerte del seeker, el dispositivo de pulso de Muse había perdido efecto y ahora podía separarse del piso.

Aprovechando esta oportunidad se transformó saltando y evito la carga de todos los autobots. Llego a donde estaba inconsciente Warp tomandolo en brazos una vez más en el modo de batalla.

Estas solo Screamer- dijo sin reprimir su rencor- no puedo creer lo idiota que fui al creer que podíamos confiar en ti… saluda a Unicron cuando terminen contigo.

Acto seguido desapareció de esa batalla.

Starscream vio como su ultimo aliado se alejaba y no pudo evitar que sus ópticos reflejaran el miedo de enfrentarse sin apoyo a todos esos autobots… tal vez había sido mala idea tentar a la suerte…

Continuara…


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo diez. Cambios

Starscream estaba rodeado y no sería fácil escapar de esa incómoda situación, no solamente era el hecho de haber atacado a los autobots sino también que esos inútiles defendían a esa raza de primates y como él los utilizo para su plan también por eso lo harían pagar. Si tan solo el idiota de Blackout se hubiera encargado de Prime, si esa entrometida y cobarde eraser no se hubiera atravesado en su camino desde el principio, Starscream pese al miedo inicial ahora estaba completamente furioso por ese traidor golpe del destino.

Bumblebee no dejaba de apuntar directamente al seeker, había visto como éste disparaba contra su amigo y las chicas… si Sam había resultado herido ese decepticon iba a pagarlo con cada gota de energon que tuviera en la estructura.

Vamos autobots- reto Starscream- si van a hacer algo, háganlo de una vez o no me quiten el tiempo.

Ironhide cargo los cañones y él sí hubiera disparado de no haber sido por Ratchet que lo contuvo.

Ahora estaban en una peligrosa disyuntiva, si lo dejaban ir Starscream volvería para atacarlos de nuevo, si lo mataban estarían cumpliendo con su deber…aunque matar no les gustara.

Yo digo que debemos matarlo- dijo Ironhide.

Optimus reflexiono un poco, no le gustaba pero era la única salida.

Adelante- dijo dando la oportunidad al experto en armas para que lo hiciera.

Ironhide estaba listo.

Oooo

La carga de los cañones de Ironhide se escuchó, pero una explosión muy cerca de ellos hizo que tuvieran que preocuparse más por el nuevo ataque que por Starscream… Blackout había llegado.

Esa distracción era lo único que necesitaba el seeker para liberarse de ese cerco.

De un salto se transformó en el aire.

Gracias por nada, idiotas- se burlo de ellos.

Ironhide disparo y aunque el disparo fue certero no logró más que dañar en un ala al F-22 que se alejo envuelto en una humareda.

Una vez logrado su objetivo Blackout también desapareció en esa difícil noche.

Argh, escapo- gruño Jazz apretando el puño.

Ya le atraparemos- dijo Ratchet- además ha perdido el apoyo de los otros dos seekers, con un poco de suerte se destruyan entre ellos…

Ooooo

Bumblebee fue el primero en acercarse a ver a los humanos.

Muse estaba en muy mal estado pero los mantenía abrazados, los tres chicos solo tenían pequeñas cortadas y raspones.

Ratchet se acerco para quitárselos de los brazos a la motocicleta.

Sabine estaba hecha un desastre, había sido una mala idea llevar un color tan claro en la ropa, ahora estaba completamente sucia, llena de tierra, raspada, rota… que bueno que las chicas populares no la veían ahora. Y aunque sea difícil de creer, eso había perdido su importancia ahora, lo único que quería era que Muse Violet se levantara, que la regañara, que hiciera algo, no le gustaba verla así, estaba prácticamente destrozada.

No tuvieron mucho tiempo para platicar, las sirenas de la policía se escuchaban en la distancia.

Autobots, en marcha- ordeno Prime.

Bumblebee se transformó y Sam y Micaela entraron.

Jazz hizo que Sabine entrara con él.

Ironhide ayudo a meter a Muse en Ratchet.

Optimus encabezaba la marcha.

Ooooo

Ya se encargarían los humanos de ocultar por cualquier medio lo que ahí había pasado, además no había evidencia extraterrestre aparente que delatara a los autobots.

Ooooo

Los autobots se detuvieron en la casa de Sam.

¿Por qué nos detenemos?-preguntó Sabine aun dentro de Jazz.

Te llevare a tu casa-dijo el Pontiac.

No, yo quiero saber que va a pasar con Muse, ¿se pondrá bien?, ¿Ratchet puede repararla? ¿cierto?, ¡¿Cierto?!- dijo la chica y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar.

Jazz dijo algo a Optimus Prime, Sabine no lo escuchó por sus sollozos; Prime asintió y Jazz se alejo de la casa de Sam.

Oooo

Esta mal- dijo de pronto el Pontiac- pero si alguien puede hacer algo por ella, ese es Ratchet

Sabine había dejado de llorar y veía a la nada por la ventana indicando al Pontiac donde quedaba su casa.

Llegaron, era una suerte que las luces estuvieran apagadas.

Me avisaran si pasa algo, verdad- dijo Sabine bajando del Pontiac.

Por supuesto- dijo Jazz comenzando a arrancar.

Me avisaran aunque sea malo, ¿verdad?-dijo Sabine regresando a la ventanilla del Pontiac.

Jazz no contesto, la chica se quedo mirando al Pontiac Solstice mientras este se alejaba por la calle.

Camino al interior de su casa, solo abrir la puerta, su madre la vio.

La buena mujer había bajado por leche a la cocina y la sorprendió ver llegar a su hija cubierta de polvo.

Sabine no lo aguanto más y corrió a los brazos de su madre rompiendo en llanto, ella pensó que su hija había peleado con su mejor amiga como generalmente pasaba y no pregunto nada… aunque el llanto de su hija era desesperado.

Ooooo

Esa noche Sabine hizo algo que no hacía desde hacía mucho tiempo… dormir en la cama de sus padres.

No pudo dormir, solo veía el techo, solo pensaba en lo que le había pasado, esos robots gigantes, la motocicleta que ahora extrañaba y que esperaba estuviera bien, solamente pensaba en que hay tantas cosas realmente importantes en la vida que ella no había visto hasta ese momento…

Oooo

Ese fin de semana había llegado a su final, y Sabine había decidido pasarlo con sus padres, era como si la chica hubiera cambiado de un día para otro.

Oooo

Las noticias de los autobots no llegaban y ella pensó lo peor, lo malo que el lunes como siempre había llegado y no podría salir de clase e ir a preguntar.

Su padre la llevo en su auto a la escuela.

Tengo que decirte algo- dijo Sabine.

Su padre generalmente se detenía en la esquina para que las chicks no vieran que aun la llevaban.

Ah, no te apures linda, ya sé la regla- dijo su padre creyendo que era eso.

No, no es eso, es que… no he sido tan buena niña como quisieras, he sido vanidosa, creída y muy tonta; lamento no haber visto que ustedes hacen todo por mi y yo… solo pido más y más cosas….yo…yo lo lamento- dijo ella a punto de sollozar.

Yo no pienso eso- dijo su padre- eres mi niña, estoy orgulloso de ti aunque me gustaría estudiaras más hay más cosas que solo ser popular.

Sabine beso a su padre en la mejilla y él le dio un beso en la frente.

¿Qué te hizo cambiar, mi niña?- dijo su padre cuando Sabine cerraba la puerta del auto.

Una motocicleta y sus amigos- dijo la chica para meterse en la escuela.

Su padre no entendió.

Oooo

Una vez más clase de química, un tormento seguido de la clase de cálculo.

Una vez que termino ese suplicio Sam y Micaela se encontraron con ella en el corredor… aun no había noticias de Ratchet.

Se topo con las chicks cuando Sam y Micaela aun estaban ahí.

Ah- dijo la que era la líder- así, bueno, creo que tienes que tener un período más largo de prueba, digo tu moto esta linda; pero mmh.

¡No me interesa!- le gritó Sabine

Y los demás alumnos del corredor se pararon para ver.

Hay cosas más importantes, hay gente más importante; no me importa lo que tú y tu estúpido grupo de zombies piense- dijo Sabine.

Hasta el viernes llorabas para que te aceptaramos- dijo una vez más la chica

Ya no me importa, hay cosas más importantes afueras- dijo Sabine dejando a las chicks de pie en el corredor y caminando al lado de Sam y Micaela.

Ooooo

La semana corrió lenta y pesada como lo son las semanas escolares; llegó una vez más el viernes. Sabine se había quedado a una clase especial de cálculo para poder subir sus notas.

Estaba viendo distraídamente por la ventana, pensando en que tal vez lo peor había pasado y tal vez por eso no le avisaban… Dejo caer la barbilla sobre el libro que tenía.

Sonó la campana y salió…

Ooooo

Caminaba por la calle vacía, era increíble como todos desaparecían solo sonar la campana el viernes.

¿a dónde vas?- preguntó alguien a su espalda.

Sabine pensó que era Pauline.

A casa- dijo la chica sin levantar la vista del suelo.

¿para que?- volvieron a preguntar.

Para hacer tarea, ver televisión y tirarme de panza en mi cama- dijo Sabine sin darle importancia.

¿no seria mejor que hicieras otra cosa?- volvieron a cuestionar.

Mira, tengo cosas que hacer asi que déjame…- dijo Sabine girando- en paz.

Sabine no podía creerlo ahí estaba, Muse estaba, la motocicleta estaba, sin conductor; siguiéndola como un cachorrito.

¡Estas bien!- grito la chica abrazando a la moto.

Auch, -se quejo la motocicleta- aun duele.

Lo siento- dijo Sabine separándose- es… es que pensé que te había perdido- se sonrojo- bueno, que ya no estabas, que…

Yo también te extrañe- dijo la motocicleta- je, creo que estuvo muy feo, porque Ratchet tardo mucho.

Y como no si esos aviones eran terribles- dijo Sabine y de pronto- bueno, ejem, entonces ¿regresaras con los autobots?

Por supuesto- dijo Muse.

Ah- dio desanimada Sabine.

Pero, lord Optimus Prime me ha dado una misión muy importante- dijo Muse.

¿Destruir a los vendedores de piratería?- dijo Sabine sin ganas de adivinar.

No, ser el guardián de un integrante humano- dijo Muse.

Ah, entonces te vas con Sam o con Micaela- dijo Sabine.

¡Qué tonta eres!- dijo Muse riendo- estoy hablando de ti.

Sabine dio el salto más alto que nunca hubiera dado.

Lo sabía, lo sabía, lo sabía, lo sabía- repetía la chica abrazando a la motocicleta.

Ok, si vuelves a hacer esa no arranco- dijo la motocicleta jugando- ahora que dices de ir a buscar a esas Kawasaki de la otra vez.

Claro- dijo Sabine subiendo a la moto- oye ¿Por qué tu jefe tardo en llegar cuando atacaron los seekers? ¿Qué va a pasar con esos aviones? ¿qué…?

Muse se rio.

Oh todas esas preguntas son una larga historia, je, te lo contare después; por ahora, mejor buscar a tu chico rubio y su Kawasaki- dijo Muse arrancando.

Ok, ya tendremos tiempo- rio Sabine.

Fin

Oooo

Bien, creo que terminamos :P Tomo posesión de estas líneas para lo siguiente: 1 Los decepticons estaban ahora más agresivos porque recuerden que me estaba basando en la película. 2 Sus seekers están bien, no mate a ninguno porque je, me gusta que mi cabeza este sobre mis hombros y no en una bandeja de plata :P 3 Cierto, no nos hemos enterado porque Optimus había sido dado por muerto, tal vez en otra ocasión como dijo Muse nos digan que paso 4 No, los humanos no encontraron evidencia de transformers en esa zona y solo se informo que el puente había fallado por errores de construcción y lo que los humanos presentes contaron de cómo un robot gigante regalaba dinero como una alucinación colectiva 5 Lo que le hagan los otros dos seekers a Starscream no sé si algún día lo sabremos…

Mil gracias por sus comentarios Arken Elf, Dantasia, Shadir, y a todos aquellos que lean éste trabajo.

Tavata


End file.
